


A Day At The Market

by heckinmeka



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinmeka/pseuds/heckinmeka
Summary: Kirslyn idles on the shores of Ventry Bay while awaiting Azelia's return from Mabon Market, circa 1330 AE.





	A Day At The Market

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2018-11-14, another crossposted Tumblr askbox challenge response. This one takes place roughly around the time of LWs3 Ep. 4, Head of the Snake, though you'd never know it since these two were not even remotely involved in LWs3 events. Really just a shameless excuse for wlw salad fluff, honestly.

The midday sun shone bright and inviting, the waters of the bay lapped softly against the sun-warmed shore, and Kirslyn found herself easily tuning out the sounds of the bustling market at her back. Shifting positions on the large stone she’d taken up residence on, she let her feet slip off the edge so her toes could test the waters’ surface. As expected, it was the perfect temperature, and she sat there for quite a while watching the sunlight dance across the gentle ripples.

An excited chirp pulled her attention back towards civilization, and a waving arm drew her eye towards a trio of saplings a bit down the beach. She recognized the waving one - one of the saplings she had begun to mentor a few months prior. From the looks of wonder on their faces, the saplings’ two companions were on their first visit to Mabon Market. One looked fascinated with the reeds growing at the water’s edge, while the other was staring Kirslyn down with increasing curiosity. She knew what he was looking at, and sighed as softly as she could while she waved back to her student.

“Hey there little bellflower,” Azelia’s lilting voice preceded her as she drifted into Kirslyn’s field of vision. “Soaking up some sun I see?”

Scrunching up her nose in mock offense at the nickname, Kirslyn stuck out her tongue at the younger sylvari. “Figured I might as well, considering you abandoned me out here.”

Azelia laughed, bracing herself on Kirslyn’s shoulder as she settled onto the rock beside her. “Nothing was stopping you from coming along, you just wanted to sit out here and pout.”

“You know what was stopping me.” The comment was curt and devoid of humour.

Azelia exhaled sharply and averted her gaze. “Right, about that…”

“Dancing around the topic doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist, you know.” Kirslyn said, crossing her arms. “Until this thing decides to fall off, I’m going to get weird looks no matter where I go.”

As she’d done countless times since returning to Caledon, she rotated her shoulders and reached a hand back to her spine. As expected - and just like every other time she checked - the petrified lump of vines that had wound itself into her back refused to budge. The shrugging of her shoulders had once again done nothing but remind her that it was still securely rooted into her body and not moving any time soon. She sighed, the momentary anger she felt fading away.

“I’m sure it’ll pop out any day now, darling.” Azelia’s voice sounded distracted as she turned away to scoop something up from out of sight behind the stone.

Kirslyn squinted, actively avoiding the visual forming in her mind’s eye. “That is...a  _ terrible  _ way to phrase it, you know.”

“Well if you come up with another theory of how it’s going to happen,  _ do  _ let me know, hm?”

She shrugged and opened her mouth to retort, but quickly found herself at a loss for words as Azelia sat back upright again, brandishing her recent Market bounty with pride.

“Now then.” She started, winking at Kirslyn. “I had this specially ordered, so I’m sorry I had to drag you all the way out here to pick it up.”

After a few failed attempts to say something, Kirslyn snapped her shocked mouth closed, her eyes darting between Azelia’s face and hands in disbelief. Grinning triumphantly, Azelia stood up and slipped a pair of straps over her shoulders, then turned around to show her back. “So, what do you think?”

Meticulously crafted and intricately detailed, Azelia had clearly gone to great lengths to have a small backpack made in the image of Kirslyn’s unsavory stony stowaway - even down to the straps, colored the same green as her body to complete the illusion. Though it clearly moved independently of her spine, the likeness was uncanny. Azelia’s excited expression as she looked over her shoulder quickly melted into concern as she saw Kirslyn’s lip start to quiver.

“Oh no,” She darted over to her side, scooping her hands into her own in concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-”

Her words were smothered by Kirslyn’s lips pressing hard against her own. Pulling her hands free, Kirslyn wrapped her arms around the younger sylvari’s shoulders and pulled her closer, softening her kiss and letting her tears fall freely. After a few more seconds she leaned back, seeking out Azelia’s confused but surprised gaze. “It’s beautiful, my love.” She whispered, smiling softly.

Azelia sighed in relief and reached up to wipe away a tear from Kirslyn’s cheek. “Just like you, dearheart.”

Kirslyn snorted quietly in amusement, and pulled her back in for another kiss.


End file.
